


Black Touch's 7th Update

by ElleKing27



Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 10:19:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18754444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElleKing27/pseuds/ElleKing27
Summary: This is literally just the 7th update to Black Touch (my twitter AU)I'm posting it here because Twitter decided to fuck with me and I can't upload it there for some unknown reason





	Black Touch's 7th Update

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I am angry right now. Yes, I am in desperate need of cuddles and sugar.
> 
> see the full story and fukery in my twitter @cheesyisthyname

"Oh, and how is Jinyoung these days? Still playing basketball?"

"He has been! My boy's been doing quite excellent. Though he had hurt his tail recently while at practice."

"Oh dear! People really must be more cautious about where they step!"

Gossip. The few things in life that you have a keen ear for. When you're a Kang, you have to be. Navigating through all the lies and deceit would be slightly harder if you didn't know what was going on. Your father would say that remembering and believing gossip is different, and you would have to agree. People like to exaggerate and omit certain things in their stories. You know better than to believe all of them. Mother though is a bit different. You don't think she ever believes in any gossip really. But rather, she thinks of them as entertainment. She doesn't even care about the people. She probably sees them as ants. Just a passing enjoyment in her daily life.

She hides it pretty well. The contempt that she has for people. The superiority she feels. But you see it anyway. Nothing ever escapes your eyes. Not your mom. Not your dad. Not anyone. Not except her.

You listen on as the other woman drones about her precious little boy. You glance at your mother before quickly looking away. You've always hated that emotion on her. You avert your eyes to the window instead. Looking outside onto the garden down below. It should be about time that she comes around. Seeing a lull in the conversation, you dismiss yourself from your mother and company.

"Mother, may I go to the garden now?"

She turns to you and smiles. You see the change in her emotions. Almost like a different person. It's all bright and happy, and you don't really know what to think of it. Being the apple of mother's eye has been both a blessing and a curse for you. But you suppose right now it's a blessing.

"Of course, my child. You can go and find that friend of yours. I'm sure she's also waiting for you," she warmly says before patting your cheek softly.

"Thank you, Mother." You smile gratefully and give her a curtsy. She gives you a nod and gives you a wave of her hand.

"Off you go now."

You bow one last time to the other woman there and walk away. As you walk further away from them, you can hear the other woman complimenting you and your mother. How much of a good child you are. How lucky she is to have you. You don't care much about that though. Courtesy has been basically drilled into you since you were little. It was a given that you would get compliments like that.

"Oh, how I wish Jinyoung would be as polite as your daughter."

"Perhaps it has to do something with the way he grew up?" Was the last thing you heard your mother say before turning around the corner of the hallway. You pick up your pace. You would rather not hear what becomes of that conversation.

Stepping into the garden, you breathe out a sigh of relief. It's like breathing freely for the first time in a while. You hated being in the church. Not only because of the people, but also just the place itself. Ironic considering what you are. Gold runs through your veins and it does nothing to ease the suffocating feeling whenever you're in there. You wonder if you really are as divine as your parents tell you. Sure, you can spontaneously make nature grow anywhere you want. But you know other people who can also do that and they don't have an ounce of ichor in them. Then you remember how your blood is tainted with red, and the red belongs to your father. Now, it makes a lot of sense why you hate the church as much as you do.

Compared to the church, you love nature way more. You think it has something to do with your mother, but you're not completely sure. As you walk alongside the rows of flowers, you try to enjoy the sight of greenery around you. Then you catch a whiff of roses. The church never planted any roses in the garden. A superstition of some sort. But the scent gets thicker and thicker the deeper you go into the garden. There's only one explanation, she's out there somewhere. It's only when you reach the edge of the garden and bordering the forest that you see her. Sitting elegantly on a tree stump. A cat sleeping soundly on her lap. You've seen that cat around before. Always near her at any time.

You feel your chest warming at the sight.

"Why is it that when I see that cat, it's always sleeping?"

"Maru-chan is tired from walking around," she simply explains.

You hum in response. You want to say more about how fat that cat is, but you'll keep your mouth shut. Instead, you make a chair from wood next to her and sit on it. You're fine with sitting on grass, but this part of the garden has less grass and more dirt. You'd rather not get dirty. She looks at you and there's a soft smile on her lips.

“So, anything interesting recently?"

"Hmmm, nothing much."

You think back to your past week. The only thing interesting that happened was with Chaewon and Minjoo. It'll probably be better if you don't talk about that though. You know how she feels about Chaewon. You have half a mind to think that it's because she's a fairy and Chaewon's a half-dragon. Well, she's not exactly a fairy, but close enough. As far as you know there's no conflict between the two races though. But it's only as far as you know. You're not omniscient nor are you a historian. You might be wrong. It's probably just because of Chaewon's reputation. She is a part of the student council. It's practically her job to dislike people like Chaewon. Eunbi and Chaeyeon don't have anything against your best friend, but that's only because they all used to be friends. She wasn't.

"Really?"

"Yeah, just same ole, same ole." You wave your hand dismissively. "What about you? Anything interesting happened last week?"

"Well, our alchemist teacher almost dropped dead a few days ago," she says nonchalantly. You would be shocked about that but then you remember the old coot's age. He's practically ancient.

"Oh, the sewage rat?" You ask her back.

"Don't call Mr. Hyunsuk that," she lightly scolds you, and you scoff.

"Oh, come on. As if you don't think that either. I would've thought Yang was the devil incarnated if he wasn't an atheist." You roll your eyes. "Which by the way, I have absolutely no qualms about him not believing in God and all. But must he really insult my Mother?"

"Ugh.” She grimaces. "What did he say?"

"That she's a fake god." You grit your teeth remembering that day. "An over glorified magician who had too much time on her hands."

"Okay, that's was a bit too far."

"You think?" You grumble before smirking. "Guess who had grown poison ivy into his pants."

"That was you?” She scandalously exclaims. "Hye! We had to rush him to the hospital!"

"Oh, please. It's not like he'll die. The most he got out of that was a few rashes in his nether regions."

"That's...true.” She defeatedly sighs out. You smile and bump her shoulder.

"Lighten up, Kkura." You laugh. "We got to escaped his torture for a week, didn't we?"

"I suppose.” She laughs. It sounds like chimes swaying by the wind. It really fits her. Another wave of warmth flows into your chest and you try to hold on to it as long as you can.

For the rest of the morning, you listen to her talk. One of the rarer moments that she talks more than you. It's endearing how excited she gets when talking about things she likes. For example, the new game she's been playing on her phone. She also talks—complain about the student council. How Eunbi is always sleeping and never helps her, and how Chaeyeon isn't much of a help either when all she does is bothering a sleeping Eunbi. You just watch her talk with a smile on your face.

"Can Chaeyeon just stop looking at Eunbi every five seconds? We have a lot of work to do and—" she abruptly stops in the middle of talking.

A strand of her hair had fallen down to her face. You don't think when you tuck it back behind her pointed ears. The color on her face might mean she's blushing or it might be the trick of the light. You're not sure. Again, you could never read her and her emotions. She's like this puzzle that you can't solve, yet can't stop trying either.

"Thanks," she smiles. A bit shy you think. You hate how your heart leaps up in hope. You know it's impossible anyway.

"No problem." You smile back.

//

Hyewon  
Can my heart take a hint, please? I'm getting kind of tired here  
Chaeyeon - Maybe if you stanned loona  
Hyewon - ...do you even know what it means?  
Chaeyeon - no, but it seemed like it'll annoy you so  
Hyewon - this is why you're a loser

Chaeyeon  
ATTENTION I am not a loser  
Hyewon - pft sure  
Wonyoung - you're a cool person Chaeyeon!  
Chaeyeon - Wonyoung is the only person I like in this house

Wonyoung  
AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
Yujin - again so bare minimum  
Wonyoung - again sHUT

//

C - Hye, I need your help again  
H - What did you do to Minjoo this time?  
C - Fuck you I didn't do anything  
\- I'm going out with Minjoo today  
H - GASP  
\- Kim Chaewon? Going out with Minjoo? Willingly?  
\- The world must be ending! Is it already time for me to guide your soul to hell?!  
\- Who are you and what have you done with my best friend?  
C - Are you done yet?  
H - Yeah, the shock ran out  
C - That was quick  
H - I mean it was bound to happen sooner or later  
\- Just shocked it happened sooner  
\- Which by the way, what happened?  
C - We talked  
H - Bitch you need to say more than that  
C - I said I would try  
H - Omg finally!  
C - yeah yeah  
H - Jokes aside  
\- You know I'm happy for you, right?  
C - I know  
\- Thanks, Hye  
H - Okay, that's enough squishy feelings for now  
\- What do you need my help for?  
C - Wonyoung knows and is trying to dress me up  
H - lmao lemme guess  
\- she's trying to make you wear something other than hoodies and now you're hiding in the bathroom, aren't you?  
C - Just come here already  
H - I'll be there in a few  
C - Hurry up woman  
\- Wonyoung is threatening to break down the door  
H - lol

//

When you get there, you're greeted with the sound of the angel child whining and Chaewon scolding her. You go up the stairs and into the hallway to the bathroom. You see Wonyoung's body halfway into the door and Chaewon trying to get her off it. Pieces of wood scattered all over the floor, and the door itself barely hanging on to its hinges. You can only look at them with mild confusion and a lot of amusement. You walk over to them.

"What is even going on?" You say as you sidestep a large chunk of wood.

"This kid tried to ram her way into the bathroom," Chaewon says as she pulls on her long legs.

"Wait, sis! I told you that hurts!"

"And I told you that it won't work!" Chaewon huffs before giving up. "Everything in this house is reinforced. You really think that a Waldrasslinge could break through the wood?"

"But I did!" Wonyoung complains. You hear the frown in her voice. You can't really see her face seeing as her body is facing away from you.

"And you got stuck in the process!” She sighs and rubs her face tiredly. "Guess we'll have to break the door down."

"Don't you have an ax or something? Or make Wonyoung shrink back into a bunny?" You ask her with an eyebrow raised. "Breaking it down seems a bit excessive."

"We tried that earlier. Turns out Wonyoung's dimensions are the same regardless if she's a bunny or human."

"Hey! It's rude to talk about a lady's size you know!" Wonyoung complains yet again as her legs kick up and down.

"We don't have an ax either." Chaewon ignores her little sister. She looks at the door and sighs. You only chuckle at the sight. She pulls back her fist and smashes through the upper part of the wall into smithereens. Wonyoung screams and she ignores it yet again. Lifting her little sister up and off the door.

"You could've warned me!" Wonyoung hits Chaewon repeatedly on the shoulder. She shrugs. You laugh and pat her on the back.

"Hye, can you fix the door?"

"What am I? Your repairman?" You roll your eyes but ultimately help her anyway. With a flick of your hand, the pieces of the door gather and become good as new again. "You happy?"

"Thanks."

"Thank you, Hyewon!" Wonyoung smiles at you. Then she looks back to her sister and there's a dangerous glint in her eyes. You see the determination in her. She pounces on Chaewon and drags her back to her room. You trail behind them in amusement. "Now, that you're out of the bathroom! We need to dress you up!"

Chaewon looks at you and you can see the s.o.s in her eyes. You snicker and do nothing instead. You said you would come, but you didn't say that you're going to help her. She throws you daggers while Wonyoung raids her wardrobe for something other than a hoodie.

"Come on, Wonyo. It's not a big deal or—"

"Yes, it is!" Wonyoung snaps back to look at her with a jean jacket in her hands. She tries to make her sister wear it. "It's been so long since you had a date with Minjoo. You have to look perfect!"

"It's not a date."

"Are you sure about that?" You quip from the side. You had made yourself comfortable on her desk chair. Twirling around with no care. You look at her emotions. It's a bit of a habit at this point.

"It's for the project," she pointedly says.

"Is it really?" You sing-song to her. Chaewon narrows her eyes at you.

“Stop looking into me, you pervert," she hisses and you fake a gasp.

"Pervert? Me? Kang Hyewon?"

“Sis, don't talk to Hyewon like that!" Wonyoung takes out another set of clothes and holds it out for her sister. At this point, Chaewon has resigned herself for her fate. You can see it in both her emotion and the defeated sigh she gives out.

"Yeah, don't talk to your best friend like that, Chae." You smirk at her.

"Demi-God? More like full ass devil," she mutters under her breath and you can't help but laugh at that. She begrudgingly takes the clothes and goes to the bathroom. When she comes out, she's still frowning.

"Don't be such grumpy pants. You're going to see Minjoo in a few. I'm sure she doesn't want to see her girlfriend in a rut."

"Hye, I swear to god if you don't shut up," she growls at you. But her eyes aren't even close to being a shade red. You know she's not that angry anyway.

"Well, I am part god." You smirk.

"You little shi—"

"Hush, both of you," she scolds you both. She takes out a black jacket and gives it to Chaewon. "I think this will suit you better for the date, sis."

"Again. Not a date."

"And the earth is flat. Try again, Grumpy McGrumpy-Pants."

"That's it!"

//

Wonyoung  
OH MY GOD HYEWON NO  
Wonyoung - sis really jumped on Hyewon I—  
Yujin - skjhlkj are you really just live-tweeting this instead of helping her?  
Wonyoung - Are you kidding me? I don't stand a chance against sis  
Yujin - Touché

Wonyoung  
I feel like I should call Eunbi... but she's still having her cat nap  
Wonyoung - Oh, I know! Minjoo can help! She's coming here soon anyway!  


Hyewon  
I live!  
Chaewon - not like you can die anyway  
Hyewon - @whitejoo Chae is bullying me again  
Chaewon - Hyewon, I am sorry for burning your clothes and bags. Please accept my apology.

Hyewon  
oomf really has to be put against gunpoint to say sorry Eye—  
[Retweet]  
Chaewon - take it or leave it, bitch  
Hyewon - @whitejoo  
Chaewon - I mean I am sincerely sorry

//

[Gowon's POV]

//

Gowon  
Another day another dumbass customer why do I still have this shitty waitress job again?  
Hyunjin - May I remind you of your speeding ticket  
Gowon - see this is why you're still single  
Hyunjin - COME HERE, YOU EGG BITCH  
Gowon - BRING IT ON, YOU MOGGIE

Jungeun  
Can Chaewon and Hyunjin stop fighting for ten minutes? Ten minutes is all I ask for  
Heejin - I've been trying for ten years pls send help  
Jiwoo - I think it's cute!

Kim Lip  
@darkhye @suncherries please collect your girlfriend  
Hyejoo - can't too busy playing lol  
Jungeun - don't just lol me, son Hyejoo  
Yerim - it's actually league of legends, Jungie shkhk I'll come by later dw  
Gowon - Jungie is getting OLD  
Jungeun - If you don't start running

Gowon  
Hag thinks she can catch me with those legs of hers I have to laugh  
[Kim Lip meme]  
Jungeun - PARK CHAEWON I WILL END YOU  
Jiwoo - Lippie! You're a meme! Be happy! :D  
Jungeun - Jiwoo I love you but shut up  
Jiwoo - D:

Heejin  
GASP YOU MADE JIWOO SAD @RedLipNo  
Jungeun - I'll buy her flowers later dw  
Gowon - Whipped  
Hyunjin - Whipped  
Hyejoo - Whipped  
Jungeun - OKAY I GET IT

//

"Freaking kids." You hear Jungeun grumbling under her breath as you pass by her. You giggle softly and take the order for another customer.

You give them your best smile and note it down. You may hate your part-time job. But you do need the money. So, you're going to do your damn best at this job. Your boss, Jinsoul, likes it when people work their best, and you /will/ get that raise. Once you've written their order down, you tell it back to Jungeun.

"Hey, Jungie." You softly call out to her. Not that you want to. Your voice is just soft. Hyunjin once told you that you speak in small font. Which resulted in you pulling on her tail. Needless to say, Heejin had to break you two apart. "Order for one club sandwich and a Caesar salad. And two iced teas."

"Got it," she simply says while pocketing her phone. 

You lean back against the wall next to the window to the kitchen. Today is a relatively slow day. It might be a Sunday, but this cafe only gets busy during the weekday anyway. It probably has to do something with the fact that it's near a lot of the office buildings. You look around the place. Around ten or so customers. A decent number. It's quiet and serene. A nice change from your chaotic group of friends. Not that you don't contribute to the chaotic-ness of all of it. In fact, you're probably one of the more chaotic ones.

People have a lot of conceptions about what angels are supposed to be like. Not to toot your own horn or anything, but you suppose your outer appearance matches it perfectly. But you and Yerim are the exact definition of don't judge a book by its cover. You're a demon like angel, and she's an angel like demon. Speaking of your girlfriend, you wonder when she'll be coming by. You glance at Hyunjin and Heejin at a corner of the cafe. They may not be dating, but the heart eyes they shoot at each other makes you want to gag and stay away. Although if you're being honest, a little lonely too. You hope Yerim will come sooner. Preferably dragging Hyejoo with her.

The bell chimes and you quickly go back into your waitress mode. Another customer. You put on your best smile and walk over to them. But there's a falter in your step and your smile almost drops when you see who it is. It's Chaewon. The other Chaewon. The not so taller but much way scarier Kim Chaewon. You may be a demon like angel, but you don't think you'll ever come close to her. You push on anyway. She may be scary, but it's not like you'll die talking to her. Right? God, you wish Hyejoo was here.

"Welcome to Lunar Cafe! Take a seat wherever you like!" You smile as amicably as you can. Maybe then she wouldn't be as pissed at you for talking to her.

She nods and takes a seat on one of the booths. You sigh a breath of relief. First interaction, successful. You didn't die and she didn't get pissed at you. You follow her and it's then when you notice another person with her. Kim Minjoo. It's not that she has a weak presence or anything. In fact, if this was a normal situation, you would've been only focusing on her. Her reputation as one of the popular girls is there for a reason. But Chaewon's presence is way too strong. 

You know Minjoo from Jiwoo as that girl who helps out the Choir club from time to time. So, you're more or less acquainted with her.

"Here's the menu! Call me if you need to order!"

"Thanks." Minjoo smiles at you, and you can tell why Jiwoo likes her a lot. Her smile is practically radiating happiness. You start to wonder if she's actually the angel here. You nod and take your leave.

You see Heejin signaling at you from the other side of the cafe. After ten years of being friends with the loser, you're fluent at her weird hand language of some sort. Though you still have to squint a bit sometimes. You wonder why she doesn't just text you. We all have phones for a reason you know.

'Is that Kim Chaewon and Minjoo together?!' you manage to translate from her weird ass signs. You think you saw a ninjutsu hand sign mixed in there somewhere, but you decided to ignore it. Hyunjin looks just as confused as she is. You give both of them a nod and damn, you should've recorded their reactions. You suppose it's pretty surprising. You would've been surprised too if Yerim hadn't told you about it. Having a devil as a girlfriend has its perks.

One day, she had barged into Hyejoo's room while both of you were playing games together. A mischievous look on her face. She was practically vibrating as she told both of you about what she found out. In her jumbled-up excitement, you found out that Minjoo was chasing after Kim Chaewon, the resident delinquent. Apparently, she had seen Minjoo holding hands with Kim Chae sometime earlier in that day. Yerim went on making theories on why Kim Chae would chase after her and predictions on the future.

You don't know about a thing about the whys. But as you glance at the pair sitting in a booth, you can't help but think that Yerim's predictions seem to be pretty spot on. Hyejoo would have to give her twenty bucks. You chuckle as you go back to your station.

//

Gowon  
@suncherry you need to come here faster you're going to love this  
Yerim - babe you're not planning on doing anything right?  
Gowon - Nope it's better than that @darkhye say goodbye to your $20  
Yerim - wait... which bet are we talking about  
Gowon - 🔥❄  
Yerim - OMG

//

You discreetly observe the couple. Sitting on the same side and one of their hands below the table. You're pretty sure they're holding hands. Kim Chae's is pretty flat and it seems like she's not listening to Minjoo. Her eyes looking at the menu instead. It reminds you of your goth girlfriend, and if she's anything like her, she's definitely listening with all her attention. You can't really see Minjoo clearly from your position—wait a second, is that an egg?

Why does the egg have a face? Why is it wearing clothes? You have a lot of questions. Then you remember your own egg with Yerim and Hyejoo. Ah, it's the egg baby project thingy. The one that Haseul gave you. The thing you hate with a passion. If it wasn't such a big part of the final grade, you would've thrown it out the window a long time ago. Plus, you didn't want detention. Though... maybe you could bribe her by using Yeojin. That gremlin is always looking for more Roblox cards. Yes, yes, this could work. You wouldn't have to take care of that accursed egg anymore! You just need to buy at least two cards for Yeojin and—

"Why does it feel like you're plotting something evil?" Jungeun says from the kitchen. An unimpressed look on her face. You face her with a smug look. You just made a foolproof plan on how to cheat the system. You're a genius!

"I'm planning on bribing Haseul by using Yeojin. That way I don't have to do the assignment she gave me," you tell her proudly. Jungeun just makes a face at you. You frown. "What?"

"Maybe Sooyoung would fall for it, but this is Haseul we're talking about," she reasons with an eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, you're right." You quickly deflate and give up. Haseul has the will of the Gods. You think it'll take a hundred puppies before she cracks.

"Cheer up, Wonnie." Jungeun smiles lazily at you. "You could just go to detention and repeat the year. You have the time anyway. Now, take this to that table."

"And this is why you're also still single!" You quickly take the plates and dodge the swipe of Jungeun's claws. You snicker and walk away to the table. But not before giving her a final blow. "Jiwoo doesn't like violent women!"

"Park Chaewon! I will end you!"

You giggle and skip over to the table. You give the customers a bright smile and tell them to have a wonderful lunch.

//

Gowon  
they've been here for fifteen minutes and they still haven't ordered WHAT GOES ON  
Jungeun - let them take their time demon child  
Gowon - HOH Do you not see the halo on my head? Hello?  
Jungeun - I see the demon you are you can't trick me

Gowon  
Oh, they're finally ordering. Wish me luck, people.  
Hyunjin - Can I have all of your games when you die?  
Gowon - NO excuse you! They're all going to Hyejoo  
Heejin - Can I at least have your switch  
Gowon - my switch goes to Yerimie

Gowon  
Not @ my oomfs thinking that I'll definitely die Eye—  
Gowon - Where's all the luck I wished for?!  
Hyunjin - 🤷  
Heejin - 🤷  
Gowon - and you call yourselves my childhood friends I HOPE THE DEVIL TAKES YOU AWAY  
Heejin - jokes on you Ms. Ha already thinks of me as her child

Yves  
My senses are tingling. Someone is calling me THE devil. Oof the tea  
Haseul - Can you PLEASE STOP using your teacher account for this  
Yves - I can't hear you over my perfection 💅

Jinsoul  
Babe, I'm here with your lunch~ Open up~  
Yves - Be right there baby  
Haseul - Again STOP  
Yves - You're just bitter you haven't had any in a long time  
Yeojin - Oof she got you good, sis  
Haseul - I hate all of you

//

"Can I have a Caesar salad? And she'll have a beef burger.” She smiles at you, and she really is making this whole interaction less tense that you think it would be. Thank Maker for Kim Minjoo. "And an avocado smoothie and cola."

"Okay, will that be all?" You kind of want to suggest to her to drink something other than avocado. Only Heejin and Haseul would drink that green abomination. But you suppose to each their own.

"Yes, for now."

"Okay, then. I'll be back with your order soon." You smile politely at her. You take the menu away from them and walk to Jungeun by the window. Second interaction, successful too. You breathe out all the tension in your body. You slump against the window. Minjoo might've taken some of it away, but definitely not all of it. "Jungie, another Caesar salad, and one beef burger. One avocado smoothie and one cola."

"It's not even three and you already look so tired," she remarks over your slouched position. She goes further into the kitchen to make their order.

"I had to talk to Kim Chaewon." You know she can still hear you even from far away.

"That kid wearing white? Or the one wearing black?"

"The one wearing black." You sigh before pulling up to rest your chin against your hand instead. "We go to the same school. And by far the scariest and most dangerous one there."

"Does it have anything to do with the dragon horns on her head?” She frowns disapprovingly at you. "Chaewon, you know better than to judge a person by their heritage."

"No, it's not that," you quickly deny her. “She has a reputation, Jungie."

"And? Has Yerim been feeding you baseless rumors again?"

"They're not baseless though. Nor are they rumors." You frown. "I've seen her fight some of the seniors without breaking a sweat. She's bad news."

Jungeun puts the drinks on your tray. You see her glancing over to their table. Her red eyes calculating and judging. Cold and hard. But they turn soft a few seconds later. You look back to see Minjoo giving Kim Chae a kiss on the cheek. Oh, well. That's surprising. You feel your eyebrows going to your hairline. Kim Chae gives her a smile and wow, you didn't think she could ever make that kind of expression. Jungeun starts to speak again, so, you look back at her.

"I don't think she's a bad kid." Jungeun smiles softly. "I think you should give her a chance, Wonnie. After all, you shouldn't judge a book by its cover, right?"

"Right," you say softly and take the tray.

Jungeun's never wrong. If her long life has given her anything, it's the ability to judge someone's personality. You trust her words. Besides, how can you look at her the same way after seeing that? When you go up to their table, your smile is less forced. Your shoulders are more relaxed. You think Kim Chae might just be a little easier to approach now.

"Here's your drink. One avocado smoothie and one cola." You put their drinks on the table.

"Thank you." Minjoo smiles at you like always. You think you see Kim Chae nodding her head too.

Yeah, she might not be as bad as you initially thought.

//

Gowon  
I can't believe I was being a hypocrite shame on me  
Jungeun - We all make mistakes kid it's fine  
Yerim - What happened? :(  
Gowon - I judged another person by their cover I should've known better  
Hyunjin - It's fine as long as you don't do it again  
Gowon - Thanks Moggie

Hyunjin  
Here I am being a good friend and Chaewon calls me a moggie  
Heejin - I'm proud of you Hyun!  
Gowon - please you know I love you  
Jungeun - Chaewon? Soft? More likely than you think

Yerim  
I am here!!! With Hyejoo too!!!!! @kongwon  
Gowon - Finally! My babies!  
Hyejoo - please refrain from calling us babies ma'am  
Gowon - HYEJOO COME GET YOUR KITH  
Hyejoo - sighhhhh

//

The door rings again, and you grin at the people entering the cafe. Yerim skips over happily to you while Hyejoo trails behind her leisurely.

“So? Where are they?” She excitedly asks you which makes you laugh. You point over to their booth and she quickly looks over there. She watches them like a hawk.

"Hey," Hyejoo greets you and gives you a kiss. You smile and kiss her back. You hear Yerim gasping.

"Oh, no! I forgot to kiss you!” She quickly cups your face and kisses you. Kissing Hyejoo and kissing Yerim always felt different. But you love it the same. When she pulls back, she gives you a big grin. "Hey, Wonnie."

"Hey! No PDA in this cafe!" Jungeun scowls behind you from the kitchen. You snort and open your mouth. Words already on the tip of your tongue. Hyejoo covers your mouth with her hand though.

“Sorry, Jungeun.” She smiles apologetically at her.

"Lighten up, Jungie." Yerim quips with a grin. "A little kissing never killed anyone. Besides, they're doing it too, aren't they?"

The three of you look at where she's pointing. You see Kim Chae kissing Minjoo's hand. She hits her multiple times on her chest, and Kim Chae laughs. Laughs! Well, your previous image of her is really turning into dust. You've never seen her laugh like that before. Let alone laughing in general. Maybe a few sneers here and there towards some guys, but nothing like this. She's really getting soft. Or maybe, she's soft with Minjoo? You don't really know, but now that you think of it, she's been less violent these past two weeks. Fewer injuries when she comes to class. You think it's probably because of Minjoo.

"That's different," Jungeun deadpans.

"How?" You complain.

"Do you see them kissing on the lips?” She raises an eyebrow at you and you can't really deny that.

"Touché."

"Anyway, what do you guys want? Or is it the usual?"

"I think we'll have the usual," Yerim beams at her. If it weren't for the fact that she's a demon, you would be absolutely convinced that she the sun incarnated. You think Hyejoo would agree too.

"Got it," Jungeun says before directing the last of her sentence to you. "By the way, here's their order, Won."

"I'll be back." You smile at your girlfriends before taking the tray and walking back to Minjoo and Kim Chae's table for the third time.

As you approach their table, you hear Minjoo talking about something while Kim Chae just listens.

"Don't you think a tiny dress would be cute for Miwon, Chae?" Minjoo excitedly says. A tiny dress? Miwon? You guess it's about their egg baby. Wow, they're so eager about all of this. You just named your egg 'Sunny Side-up' and called it a day. Wait, now that you think of it, neither Yerim nor Hyejoo wasn't carrying Sunny. Well, so much for being a great parent.

"Hmm," is the only response Kim Chae gives her and you can't help but think that she isn't as excited about this project as Minjoo is. You're starting to sympathize with her.

//

Gowon  
I'm pretty sure I'm going to get a C on this project  
Yuri - Please don't tell me it's the egg you've only had sunny for TWO DAYS  
Gowon - :)  
Yuri - CHAEWOOOONNNN

//

In her excitement about Kim Chae and Minjoo, Yerim had suggested that the three of you should eavesdrop on them. Hyejoo immediately shoots the idea down. You also don't like it. You aren't about to sneak around and invade their private conversations. Maybe if you were closer to them. Maybe. Because you'll definitely do it to Hyunjin and Heejin. But you barely know Minjoo and Kim Chae. It doesn't feel right. Yerim backs down with a pout. Hyejoo sighs and gives her a kiss. Just like that, she goes back to being the literal sun.

Now, you're cleaning the table that a customer just left. It's near their table though and you can clearly hear what they're talking about. You feel like you're being a hypocrite again when you told Yerim no earlier. So, you try your best to not listen to their conversation. But it proves to be harder than you though. Is this a case of the harder you try, the more impossible it becomes?

"My parents don't hate you, Chae. They're just... a bit skeptical."

You really shouldn't be listening. Not when you think it's about something important. Or at least, really private.

"In other words, they do hate me. Let's face it, Minjoo. After what I did to you years ago, your parents definitely hate me."

They knew each other since a long time ago? You've never heard of that. Well, you've heard about how the student council president used to be friends with Kim Chae. You also heard how she used to be on the basketball team too. Wait! You're not supposed to be listening! Quick! Think of your girlfriends!

"They don't! Besides, they know that you've been beating yourself over it too." You can practically hear the frown in her voice. "Also, I heard from Wonyoung. You haven't been using your fire at all, have you?"

"I don't like using them. Not when I knew what they did to you."

"But you can't keep living your life like that!"

"What if I lose control again?"

Think of Hyejoo and Yerim. Don't listen to them arguing in the background. Hyejoo was talking about a new game she wanted to try. What was its name again? You can't remember. You'll ask her again later. Maybe you'll buy it for her. Then again, you're broke.

"Which is why you need to keep using them. How can you hope to control them if you don't practice?"

"I won't lose control if I don't use them in the first place."

"Chae, you know what happens when you get angry. Can you really say that you won't—Wait, no. I'm not trying to—Chaewon, that's not what I mean."

"Then what did you mean?"

Yerim wanted to go to the amusement park lately, didn't she? Something about dressing up as characters and going there. Apparently, there's a discount or something if you did. You think you'll go as one of the princesses. Which one though? Maybe the sassy one. You don't know which one it is. But the sassy one.

"I'm not trying to guilt trip you, Chae. But I've read about dragons and they say that you can control your fires even in moments with intense emotions if you practice."

"I can't do that. I'm only a half anyway."

"Don't say that. Being a half actually makes it easier for you to control them. They say you can choose who your flames hurt too."

Games. Mario Kart. Hyejoo is so pretty. You love her eyes. You love Yerim's eyes too. Jungeun is a hag. Jiwoo is the only one who calls Jungie as Lippie. Yeojin is a gremlin. You want to chuck Sunny out the window.

"But—"

"Come on, Chae. For me?"

You hear her sigh, and a few moments later a squeal of happiness from Minjoo. You sigh out in relief. Oh, thank god. They managed to solve their problem. Not that you were listening or anything. Ugh, Yerim is really starting to rub off on you. This is very hypocritical of you Park Chaewon. You sigh again and this time it’s in disappointment of yourself.

You grab the plates off the table and make your way to the kitchen. You're going to take whatever you heard to the grave. It doesn't matter if it's not really that scandalous or anything. But it's clearly important for them. If we're being honest here, your pride in keeping your word also plays a role. Later, when Yerim asks you if you had heard anything while cleaning, you shake your head and say no. You know that they know you're lying. Yerim has a knack for seeing through lies. She doesn't say anything though and smiles. She knows enough from your silence.

Having a demon as your girlfriend also has its downsides. It gets pretty exhausting. You love her anyway.

//

Gowon  
****won and Mi*** if you're seeing this, dw I have warded off the demon  
Yerim - Hey!!!  
Gowon - as much as I love you, you're way too nosy for your own good  
Hyejoo - ^  
Yerim - fine >:( but I demand cuddles

//

Who's POV next?  
Yujin  
Wonyoung

 

If Yujin, angst, and some development between her and Wonyoung.  
If Wonyoung, angst, and being caught off guard.

 

[The poll is in Twitter]


End file.
